mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Cutts vs. Reagan Penn
The fight was the Pro-Elite debut of Evan Cutts and the first loss for Reagan Penn. The Fight Round 1 Penn gets a quick single and tries to get into side control, but Cutts is on his feet quickly. The Hawaiian gets a front headlock, but Cutts escapes. Cutts finishes a takedown, and reaches side control. Penn scrambles to his feet, scoops his foe and slams him, setting up on top. Cutts tries to get up, and Penn tries to shuck him to his back, but Cutts instead gets another takedown. Penn gets back up to his feet and separates, raking Cutts with a series of left hooks before getting another takedown. Cutts escapes and gets a front headlock, locking up a figure-four grip around Penn’s neck, but Penn escapes and gets back to his feet. Up-down pace early, and both men look tired after four-and-a-half minutes. Cutts pushes Penn to the fence and knees him to the body twice. Penn escapes and gets in on Cutts’ legs, threatening with a takedown before the horn. Jordan Breen scores the round 10-9 Penn Mike Fridley scores the round 10-9 Cutts Brian Knapp scores the round 10-9 Cutts Round 2 Penn wings punches, but Cutts jabs cleanly and snaps his head back. Right hand for Penn, but Cutts gets in on his legs and puts him on the mat. Cutts steps over Penn’s head, and punches him to the ribs to soften him. Penn with his head between Cutts’ legs, trying to roll to a double, but he can’t lock his hands, and Cutts sprawls down on him. Cutts looks for the anaconda choke set-up again, but Penn escapes and flops to his back. Cutts pounds away with rights as Penn looks for butterfly guard sweeps. Heavy rights coming from the Texan now. Cutts passes to side control, then mount, then takes Penn’s back. Cutts rolls back, and threatens with the rear-naked choke, locking in the body triangle with 80 seconds to go in the round. Cutts can’t sink the choke, but Penn is exhausted, and Cutts flattens him out, pounding away before the horn. In the dying stages of the round, Cutts rolls back again and crossfaces Penn, looking for the choke once more. Jordan Breen scores the round 10-8 Cutts Mike Fridley scores the round 10-8 Cutts Brian Knapp scores the round 10-9 Cutts Round 3 Cutts starts fast with his right hand, but Penn rips him back with one of his own. However, Penn is exhausted and Cutts turns the tables quickly, cracking the Hawaiian as he slips off balance, spilling to the mat. Cutts dives on top into half guard. Penn rolls to his seat and looks for a single, but Cutts controls him and put him back on the floor. Penn tries to defend Cutts’ pass to mount, and the crafty welterweight takes his back instead. Cutts sits up into full mount, and threatens with an arm-triangle choke. The Dallas native lets go of the choke and hammerfists instead. Penn gets half guard back halfway through the last frame. Penn manages to get back to his feet, but Cutts gets a bodylock, kneeing him in the stomach and dragging him to the fence. Penn tries to stop the knees, but “The Butcher” rips him to the face in turn. Penn drops for a single-leg, exhausted. Cutts sprawls and is in firm control with one minute to fight. Cutts looks for another anaconda choke, and tries to step into Penn, but nothing comes of it. Cutts controls the Hawaiian with a headlock, and Penn breaks free before the horn. Jordan Breen scores the round 10-9 Cutts (29-27 Cutts) Mike Fridley scores the round 10-8 Cutts (30-26 Cutts) Brian Knapp scores the round 10-9 Cutts (30-27 Cutts) Official result: Judge Sal D'Amato has it 30-26, while Cesar Valdez and Matthew White have it 30-27 for the winner by unanimous decision, Evan Cutts.